sdnworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Rio Turias class Frigate
''Rio Turias'' class Frigate Designed to counter the increasing strength of the Colombian submarine force this model was rushed to production a year before scheduled in order to better equip the existing forces with escorts. The speed of final design led to compromises on the guns, torpedo load, and top speed but otherwise the design fulfills all requirements laid out for the class. Rio Turias, Mexico Frigate laid down 1925 Displacement 824 t light; 859 t standard; 1,100 t normal; 1,293 t full load Dimensions Length (overall / waterline) x beam x draught (normal/deep) (310.99 ft / 306.00 ft) x 36.50 ft x (10.00 / 10.98 ft) (94.79 m / 93.27 m) x 11.13 m x (3.05 / 3.35 m) Armament 3 - 5.00" / 127 mm 50.0 cal guns - 64.99lbs / 29.48kg shells, 100 per gun Dual purpose guns in deck and hoist mounts, 1920 Model 1 x Twin mount on centreline, forward deck forward 1 x Single mount on centreline, forward deck centre 1 raised mount 4 - 1.57" / 40.0 mm 42.0 cal guns - 1.89lbs / 0.86kg shells, 600 per gun Breech loading guns in deck mounts, 1922 Model 2 x Twin mounts on centreline, aft evenly spread 1 raised mount Weight of broadside 203 lbs / 92 kg Main Torpedoes 3 - 21.0" / 533 mm, 24.00 ft / 7.32 m torpedoes - 1.563 t each, 4.690 t total In 1 sets of deck mounted centre rotating tubes 2nd Torpedoes 18 - 21.0" / 533 mm, 24.00 ft / 7.32 m torpedoes - 1.559 t each, 28.070 t total below water reloads Main DC/AS Mortars 100 - 450.00 lbs / 204.12 kg Depth Charges + 2 reloads - 20.491 t total in Stern depth charge racks 2nd DC/AS Mortars 40 - 450.00 lbs / 204.12 kg Depth Charges + 2 reloads - 8.438 t total in Depth charge throwers Armour - Gun armour: Face (max) Other gunhouse (avg) Barbette/hoist (max) Main: 2.00" / 51 mm 1.00" / 25 mm 1.00" / 25 mm Machinery Oil fired boilers, steam turbines, Electric motors, 2 shafts, 11,132 shp / 8,305 Kw = 27.00 kts Range 6,750nm at 14.00 kts Bunker at max displacement = 433 tons Complement 95 - 124 Cost £0.330 million / $1.321 million Distribution of weights at normal displacement Armament: 141 tons, 12.8 % - Guns: 58 tons, 5.3 % - Weapons: 83 tons, 7.5 % Armour: 16 tons, 1.4 % - Armament: 16 tons, 1.4 % Machinery: 361 tons, 32.9 % Hull, fittings & equipment: 305 tons, 27.8 % Fuel, ammunition & stores: 276 tons, 25.1 % Miscellaneous weights: 0 tons, 0.0 % Overall survivability and seakeeping ability Survivability (Non-critical penetrating hits needed to sink ship): 560 lbs / 254 Kg = 9.0 x 5.0 " / 127 mm shells or 0.3 torpedoes Stability (Unstable if below 1.00): 1.42 Metacentric height 2.0 ft / 0.6 m Roll period: 10.8 seconds Steadiness - As gun platform (Average = 50 %): 70 % - Recoil effect (Restricted arc if above 1.00): 0.30 Seaboat quality (Average = 1.00): 1.28 Hull form characteristics Hull has a flush deck, a normal bow and large transom stern Block coefficient (normal/deep): 0.345 / 0.369 Length to Beam Ratio: 8.38 : 1 'Natural speed' for length: 20.77 kts Power going to wave formation at top speed: 59 % Trim (Max stability = 0, Max steadiness = 100): 55 Bow angle (Positive = bow angles forward): 14.00 degrees Stern overhang: 0.00 ft / 0.00 m Freeboard (% = length of deck as a percentage of waterline length): Fore end, Aft end - Forecastle: 12.00 %, 20.00 ft / 6.10 m, 16.00 ft / 4.88 m - Forward deck: 25.00 %, 16.00 ft / 4.88 m, 12.00 ft / 3.66 m - Aft deck: 48.00 %, 12.00 ft / 3.66 m, 12.00 ft / 3.66 m - Quarter deck: 15.00 %, 12.00 ft / 3.66 m, 12.00 ft / 3.66 m - Average freeboard: 13.17 ft / 4.01 m Ship space, strength and comments Space - Hull below water (magazines/engines, low = better): 140.4 % - Above water (accommodation/working, high = better): 152.8 % Waterplane Area: 6,911 Square feet or 642 Square metres Displacement factor (Displacement / loading): 117 % Structure weight / hull surface area: 31 lbs/sq ft or 150 Kg/sq metre Hull strength (Relative): - Cross-sectional: 0.46 - Longitudinal: 1.50 - Overall: 0.51 Cramped machinery, storage, compartmentation space Excellent accommodation and workspace room Ship has slow, easy roll, a good, steady gun platform Good seaboat, rides out heavy weather easily Torpedoes are ~ US 21" Mk11 Depth Charges are ~ US Mk3 with extra weight for faster sink speed Category:Mexican Naval Vessels